boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the King/Transcript
'Huey: '''Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. was shot in Memphis, Tennessee on April 4, 1968. '''Huey: '''He was critically injured. Dr. King fell into a coma. The world waited for news of his fate. There were no riots. Time passed. King faded into memory. There was no national holiday. Then, on October 27, 2000, 32 years after he was shot, Martin Luther King, Jr. came back. King amazed the world when on November 2, seven days after awaking from a 30-year coma, he showed up to vote in the 2000 Presidential Election, he was turned away due to voting irregularities. People took to the streets to celebrate the return of their King. '''Huey: '''He learned that streets named after him weren't the very safest. King inked a seven-figure deal to write his autobigraphy called "Dream Deferred". Columbia Pictures greenlit a $100 million biopic of Dr. King starring Cuba Gooding, Jr. Oliver Stone was attached to direct. Spike Lee was pissed. Kingmania was at a fever pitch when, on August 1, 2001, he present Video of the Year with Puffy at the MTV Video Music Awards. '''Huey: '"King" was released the week of September 21, 2001. One week after 9/11. Then, on October 15, during an appearance on "Politically Incorrect", King shocked the country. 'Huey: '''America was outraged. '''Press Secretary: '''The President was very concerned by some comments made by some "ex-Civil Rights leaders". And those people in question should watch their goddamn fucking mouths. '''Huey: '''Dr. King, why are they giving away tickets to our emergency action planning meeting on 95.5 WFRK, The Freak? '''King: '''Well, Huey, I thought about what you said about not having enough experience with modern media. So I hired an urban promotions firm to help get the word out. '''Bouncer: '''I'll tell you right now. Y'all ain't gettin' in without no female. '''Huey: '''What? Sir, we need to get in 'cause-- '''Bouncer: '''I'll tell you right now. You ain't gettin' in with those shoes. '''Huey: '''What's wrong with my shoes? '''King: '''Excuse me, sir. I'm Martin Luther King. '''Bouncer: '''And I'm Malcolm X, nigger. You still ain't gettin' in here with them shoes. '''King: '''WILL YOU IGNORANT NIGGERS PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?! '''King: '''Is this it?! This is what I got all those ass-whuppings for?! I had a dream once. It was a dream that little black boys and little black girls would drink from the river of prosperity, freed from the thirst of oppression. But lo and behold, some four decades later, what have I found but a bunch of trifling, shiftless, good-for-nothing niggers. And I know some of you don't like to hear me say that word. It's the ugliest word in the English language, but that's what I see now, niggers. And you don't want to be a nigger. Cause niggers are living contradictions! Niggers are full of unfulfilled ambitions! Niggers wax and wane, niggers love to complain, Niggers love to hear themselves talk but hate to explain! Niggers love being another man's judge and jury! Niggers procrastinate until it's time to worry! Niggers love to be late! Niggers hate to hurry! Black Entertainment Television... is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life! Usher, Michael Jackson is NOT a genre of music! And now, I'd like to talk about Soul Plane... I've seen what's around the corner! I've seen what's over the horizon! And I promise you, you niggers have nothing to celebrate! And, no, I won't get there with you; I'm going to Canada. '''Reporter 1: '''Nobody knows exactly what to attribute to the sharp decline in African-American dropout rates... '''Reporter 2: '...that is, every African-American player in the NBA refusing to play until there is a full troop withdrawal... 'Reporter 3: '...billionaire Bob Johnson apologizing to black America for the network he founded... 'Reporter 4: '...the White House and Congress are receiving an unprecedented amount of calls from irate African-Americans. '''Huey: '''And the revolution finally came. Category:Transcript